Abstract ? Diagnostic Parasitology Core The Diagnostic Parasitology (DP) Core provides diagnostic services to clinical veterinarians and core and affiliate investigators when parasitic diseases are suspected in resident nonhuman primates. All newly acquired animals are quarantined before being admitted to the colony and during this quarantine period the Core conducts monthly stool exams and a blood examination for parasites. Animals from the TNPRC breeding colony are examined regularly for parasites as part of the preventive health program. The Core also examines samples from animals entering an experimental protocol, as the presence of parasites may influence clinical results. The Core provides the broadest service, in that it not only assesses animals assigned to specific projects but also colony and quarantine animals. It effectively services all of the investigators that hold animal projects at the TNPRC or that receive samples from nonhuman primates housed at the TNPRC. The Core is run by Chad Massey, MSPH. The overall direction of the Core is provided by Mario Philipp. During the last funding period, the core streamlined the classical techniques that it uses, and achieved an excellent level of efficiency in providing service to the TNPRC and its collaborators.